


Our Breath Rose In The Cold Like A Hundred Souls Escaping

by primo_nizzuto



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Mention of Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: How many times must a man fall before your eyes before enough is enough
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Centennial Celebration Collection





	Our Breath Rose In The Cold Like A Hundred Souls Escaping

Yusuf's shaking hand set gently upon Nicolò's chest, where his own scimitar lay embedded into the older man's flesh. How many years had they been stuck in this cycle now. Months of endless hatred and bitterness. They had come to an agreement to travel away from Jerusalem together and yet they still found themselves unable to trust.

One hundred times. One hundred times they had been the cause of a heart to stop its beating. It was exhausting. This miraculous situation they found themselves in surely had some purpose, a gift from above signifying that there was something they were supposed to do in this world. And the gift was bestowed upon them both, it went beyond their own God's. Beyond everything. Yusuf grasped the handle of his scimitar and pulled it free from Nicolò's chest, watching as glassy eyes became alight once more. This time before the Genoan could react, Yusuf reached out to pin him with a hand, tossing his scimitar into the distance. He knew Nicolò kept a knife on his belt and yet he hoped his words would save him another painful death. “Enough...” he whispered.

Nicolò paused at the rough words. It had been a good few weeks since they began to their uneasy and unpredictable alliance before they'd realised they shared a common tongue, though they didn't talk enough. There was too much fire burning between them to allow the patience to speak. “...you killed me last.” he answered, his tone more tired than cold.

“And I shouldn't have.” Yusuf sighed, fingertips feeling the steady beat of Nicolò's newly beating heart below his touch. “Look at us, look at the pain we cause to each other. And for what purpose...” He drew in a breath. “What your kind did, what they are doing is monstrous. I hate them for it. But I see your eyes in every village we pass. I see the guilt in your eyes Nicolò...and I ask myself, is this man the same as the others?”

Green eyes looked away, closing tightly for a moment. The words were not far from the mark. The more of this strange land he saw, the more he realised his church had led them to death with nothing but lies. He had sworn his life to the cause, and he had paid that price. In his death he had allowed them to keep their veil of deceit over his eyes, but with every broken town they passed through he couldn't deny that he was beginning to see more clearly. It was in desperation alone that he continued to fight Yusuf, continued to harm him. He had thought for certain his purpose was to battle the Saracen to death, to keep on fighting till one of them succumbed to their eternal death.

“I believe there is a greater purpose for us.” Yusuf continued, sensing conflict in his companion as Nicolò remained silent. In a moment of bravery he reached out to capture the other man by the jaw, forcing him to turn back to him. He waited till those green eyes fixed upon him before he spoke again. “We have something that could do untold good, Nicolò. Our lives are on an unfixed timeline. We do not know how many years we have, we do not know how many deaths we have. I suggest we stop wasting them and find a purpose.”

For a long moment Nicolò maintained his silence till finally he let out a long sigh, catching Yusuf's hand to move it from his chest, beginning to sit slowly. “I find no joy in taking your life...I find no joy in any of this...” he drew in a breath reaching to his belt to take the dagger. He looked down as he tossed it to the side also. “...I do not want to be the cause of your last breath. I do not want to spill another drop of your blood.”

A tentative smile found itself upon Yusuf's lips. He caught Nicolò's hand in his, the motion a little awkward though firm. “Then we agree? No more blood will be shed beyond this night. We will find a purpose, we will use our gift for good.”

Nicolò's eyes moved to the point of connection, watching as the other man's fingers grasped to his own pale ones. He had wanted for so long to do good in his life, maybe he could atone for the pain his people had caused. Maybe with Yusuf by his side they could change the world, one good deed at a time.


End file.
